


Work In Progress Wednesday

by Totallyawesomeharry



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Snippets, WIP, previews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: This idea came from a comment asking for a little mid week teaser on my multi chapter work the Organisation of Submissive Ownership, and AO3comentoftheday on tumblr who promotes a WIP wednesday motivation.Every Wednesday, when I remember, I will post a few sentences to a couple of paragraphs of what I am currently working on. Most of these will be from the next OSO chapter to be posted, but there may be a few other bits im working on thrown in as well (although all i am working on atm is the OSO, but there are a few fics i have on the backburner).Chapter titles will correlate to what story the snippet is from, and which chapter if applicable.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. OSO chapter 70 Snippet

With the chores for the day done, Blaine heads back downstairs to find Sebastian, the boy still at the kitchen counter where Blaine last saw him. 

“Done?” Sebastian asks when he spots Blaine. 

“Yes, Master,” he drops his head. 

“Excellent. So, what do you want to do?”

Blaine looks up at his Master, lost for words. He doesn’t know what he wants to do; he shouldn’t even get a say in it. 

Which in itself is his answer, he realises.

“Whatever you want, Master.”

Sebastian laughs. “Such a diplomatic answer. That gives a very broad range… maybe I should…” he pauses, thinking, “Make you dance naked while singing the opening song to Hamilton, balancing a pear on your head?” he teases.

“I would need the sheet music to be able to sing it well, Master,” Blaine jokes with a smile. Sebastian laughs, head thrown back silent laughter. 


	2. The OSO chapter 71 preview

“Right, eyes on me,” he reiterates, Blaine lifting his focus from his Master’s chest to hold his gaze. “Good boy. Now, don’t move,” he commands, walking out of Blaine’s vision.

Blaine has a moment of panic; should he be not moving in the sense his eyes shouldn’t move from Sebastian, or not moving in the sense of… well, not moving. 

Okay, he has answered his own question.

After a few moments and a bit of noise as Sebastian moves things around, he comes back to stand in front of Blaine, one hand suspiciously behind his back. 

“Open wide,” Sebastian orders, tapping his index finger over Blaine’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories what the next chapter is about?  
> Probably not from that little snippet, but i'm curious


	3. The OSO chapter 72 preview

“I’ve been practicing,” he says, flashing Blaine the front of a  _ domming for dummies _ book. 

Blaine smiles back at Sebastian, biting the corner of his lip shyly. 

Referring back to his book, Sebastian gives a kind of sloppy hand signal for Blaine to kneel in front of him. Blaine goes as instructed, Sebastian watching him with a smile. 

“Do you really know them all?” He asks. 


	4. The OSO chapter 73 preview

“Guess what I’ve discovered today?” Sebastian asks as Blaine enters the bedroom, his chores finished for the day. 

“In Scotland it’s normal for a guy to wear a skirt, Master?” Blaine replies jokingly, coming to perch on the edge of Sebatian’s bed. Their relationship over the last few weeks had improved, the routine working well so far. 

Aside from the subtle reminders of the power imbalance, Blaine starts feeling as though he is developing a fragile friendship with Sebastian, treading difficult ground but able to show a bit more of his personality and joke around. 

“What? Really!” Sebastian asks in surprise, putting his phone down and turning his attention to Blaine. 

“Kilts, Master. A very traditional Scotish item.”

“Oh, yeah of course. That’s much less exciting than I was picturing.”

“What was that, Master? Big pink flowing skirts?”

“I was going red and flowers,” he laughs, shaking his head at Blaine affectionately.


	5. the oso chapter 74 snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost didnt get a snippet today, i didn't realise it was wednesday already!

He steps closer to the mirror, studying carefully to mentally flip the image in his head to read the words. 

_ ‘Sebastain Smythe’s’,  _ it says at the top in italics, the apostrophe making it clear it’s in ownership. 

‘Pippen’ the next line reads in a larger, bolder text, this one not italicised. 

The third, and final, line is in the same font as the first, this one displaying a phone number. 

He runs his finger along the metal, feeling the engravings. He had assumed it would say something along those lines, but knowing makes it different. 

_ Sebastian Smythe’s.  _ Smythe-apostrophe-s _.  _ There in black and white - well, silver and silver - is evidence of just what he is. 


	6. the oso chapter 75 preview

“Strip,” Sebastian commands, shutting the bedroom door behind him. 

Blaine does as he is told, the request being completely expected when Sebastian offered to help Blaine clear the table after dinner, wanting to free up their evening as quickly as possible.

Once undressed, Sebastian gives Blaine the hand signal to come kneel at his feet; the correct signal, Sebastian having improved his non-verbal commands massively since their afternoon practicing all that time ago. 

“I read something today,” he starts, looking down at Blaine. Blaine looks up at his Master, waiting for him to continue. “I want to try it,” he adds, giving Blaine no more information. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dum dum dum, ominous...
> 
> PS; i have read all the wonderful comments on the last chapter of the main fic, but havent gotten round to replying yet. its on my increasing list!


	7. chapter 76 preview - the oso

“Puckerman. Why does that ring a bell?” Blaine can’t place the voice, distorted coming through his owner's computer speakers, but he recognises it.

“I have no idea,” Mr Smythe replies, sounding tired. 

“We have a Puckerman on staff.”

“Have we looked into him? It would make sense if it was an inside job…” the voice says again. Blaine definitely knows who it is, but just can’t place it. 

He tries to turn his attention back to the task at hand - dusting the photo frames hanging on the wall containing certificates of Mr Smythe’s qualifications (Level three in Submissive management, who knew that was even a course!) - but his mind is still on that voice. 

Where does he know it from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dum dum dum! Who is that voice?
> 
> a bit of self promotion now; if you are looking for something to read while you wait for the weekend i wrote a little one shot Klaine meet-cute last night (From prompt to posted in three hours! If only i could write multi chapter fics that quick!)
> 
>   
>  [Locked out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578253)  
> 
> 
> Go check it out if thats your sort of thing! (although, its very different to the oso so if you are here for that, you might be less interested in an 'different first meeting' au with a dash of THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED XD )


	8. chapter 77 - oso snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!  
> (while it lasts *evil author cackle* )

“Damn you Gummyworm69! That’s the second time you have killed me!” Sebastian exclaims, throwing himself back into his chair. He notices the card on top of the desk, turning his attention away from the screen. “Excellent. Thanks Pip. There’s a new grand theft auto out that I had completely forgotten about, and I need it!”

He picks up the card and turns back to the computer, no doubt to buy the game.

“Are you any good at GTA?” he asks, typing away on his keyboard.

“I’ve not played before, Master.” 

“Never?!” he exclaims, fingers faltering on the keyboard. “How have you never played?”

“I just haven’t, Master,” Blaine says with a shug, Sebastian not having seen the motion as he continues the process to buy his new game. “Right. I need to teach you,” he decides, finishing off typing away and looking at Blaine. “Come here.” Sebastian pats his knee, sliding his chair back slightly to give Blaine enough space to sit on his Master’s lap. 


	9. the oso chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im back with another preview for this week!

The next few days pass in a panicked blur. 

Sebastian doesn’t say anything more on the matter, but Blaine can’t help but feel like there is a ticking time bomb over his head. 

He wasn’t keen on going back to Dalton when there was the possibility of being owned by Jeff and Trent. When there was a chance of acting as normally as possible. When he could have almost pretended that nothing has changed. 

But going back as Sebastian’s? That’s a whole other ball game. While Sebastian is, on the most part, good to him, he makes their dynamic clear. 

He cares for Blaine, but Blaine is first and foremost his submissive. 

How can he behave like that in front of his peers? His old friends? His teachers? 

What if word gets out to his parents, and they try to see him? He can’t let people from his old life see him now, not like this. 

But he belongs to Sebastian, and what his Master says, he does. 

But how can he do that when his best friends can see him?

But how can he not?

Blaine is in a complete muddle, and he doesn’t know how to get himself out of it.


	10. chapter 86 (oso) -deleted scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a deleted extract from chapter 86 of the organisation of submissive ownership.  
> It picks up from when the british speaker starts, about a third of the way in to the completed chapter. it originally was set in a different country (Germany was just a random choice, but the reasoning for the new location either may or may not become important later on, but ive left it open for myself if i decide to go in one direction). the reason this was cut was it was too progressive for where i needed blaine to be in relation to his own story, and opened up too many doors for a rebellion which are too soon to be opened, hence the version i went with. But i decided as id spent so much time working this chapter out i wouldnt get rid of it and would insead share it here for you to enjoy. but please remember this isn't in the actual story, and the doors it opens are still closed within the main story :). maybe germany will follow italy's lead in the future... but not until a couple more years (within the story)  
> it ends just at the point i decided i didnt want to go in that direction any more and started it again

“Hello, thank you for having me here today,” a strong British accent starts. “I don’t know how closely you follow the news across the globe, but you have probably heard as of last week Germany have made submissive classifications illegal-”

A murmur starts up around the table, seeming as though this is as much news to them as it is to Blaine. 

Blaine looks around and makes eye contact with the couple of other subs kneeling under the table, dragged along to this meeting by their own owners. 

They all share the same expression as Blaine is sure he has; shock.

Is there really a place where the practice of the OSO is now considered illegal?

“I know, I know. We were all surprised when the news came in,” the British person says, trying to bring a hush to the room. “As it currently stands, while the law came in suddenly there is going to be a slow transition for the country. Testing centers have been closed and most of those in training have been sent back to their family homes-”

“Most?” someone interrupts.

“Of course, some families don’t want their submissives back or are not in a situation to do so. There is currently no course of action for those submissives; the law came in too fast for anything to be done in advance.”

Blaine has to take a moment to work through those words… some parents refuse to have their child back, all because of an assessment Blaine isn’t convinced is completely true and fair anyway?

That is… so many layers of wrong. 

But then, he remembers Sebastian’s friend in the mall, the one who’s distant family member had been marked and how it was affecting him. There is a lot more stigma involved than Blaine had ever come to realise. 

“On the table at the moment is putting them in foster homes, starting their own rehabilitation scheme, or potentially shipping them out to another country to remain in the system - the law was passed without the cooperation of Germany’s _Unterwürfige Einschreibung,_ so they are keen to make as much money as they think they can before closing. I suggest countries that are willing to buy these subs from Germany make themselves heard sooner rather than later, should that be something you wish to do here.” 

“I’ll start speaking to who I need to and get the paperwork on that rolling as soon as this meeting is out,” someone says. Blaine loses a little bit of hope that this news might mean anything to him at these words. It doesn’t seem as though the OSO has any intention of following Germany’s lead. He also feels incredibly sorry for those whose parents refuse to take them back. How can that be right? Blaine’s own parents would have taken him back… wouldn’t they?

“I thought that might be the case here,” the British person continues. “It would also help solve the supply issue for the next couple of months. Anyway, moving on. There has not yet been an order for all current submissives to be handed over; those with a private bill of sale are allowed to keep their purchase for the time being, but no new sales are to be processed. We have no idea when, or if, this might change. We have had lots of people applying for settled status in other countries to take their submissives with them to try and escape any changes to come. Again, I encourage you as a company and as a country to decide if you wish to accept Submissives from Germany, and should you wish to re-register them to the USA to protect these owners from having to hand over their assets.”

Blaine is struggling to keep up. So Germany has tried to free all their enslaved subs, but due to too many loop holes so many will be denied the freedom they are now entitled to. 

How is this fair?

And why is everyone objecting the the action!

“At the moment there are so many unknowns in Germany it is going to be hard to react appropriately, but I urge you all to try to stay up to date on it all as it is a developing story that will massively affect our country and way of life as it is now. At the moment their rules only apply to submissives that were born in Germany and remain in Germany, but we don’t know if they intend to _free_ every submissive that crosses the border. I’m hoping from the fact they are considering selling those they have left to other countries this will not be the case, but we can’t work out their angle yet. This is a big political statement, and we are still trying to work out why. 

“Moving closer to home, we have been hearing rumours that Canada is considering following suit. We have known for a long time that they are much more… liberal… and then never introduced compulsory testing like everywhere else did. However these rumours should be taken seriously, and may pose a massive threat to our whole system.”

The noise level around the table grows once more, with lots of angry sounding discussions taking place. 

They are interrupted as Mr Smythe stands up, calling the group to order. 

“This has been something we have been concerned about for a while now, and the reason why my department has been split to form a subdivision as well. While we have done well to keep it mostly out of the public media so far, I am sure you are all aware of the increasing riots and rebellions taking place. With this news from Germany, it is going to be increasingly hard to keep it quiet, and the more people hear of the rebellions, the bigger issue they are going to cause us.”

Blaine hates to say it, but he really isn’t surprised by Mr Smythe’s stance on the matter. But he wonders if this is confirmation that what Nick and Kitty were working towards is gaining some momentum, that it might make a difference. It’s too late for Blaine, but maybe things might be changing enough for the next generation. 


	11. Unnamed one shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first non oso chapter in this wip story!   
> I'm currently writing a second one shot for my quarentined Klaine collection - unrelated stories all set around versions of Klaine in lockdown. The first one was married!Klaine (please go check it out if you are interested!), and this is the opening of an alternative universe - different first meeting, both inspired by the same photo of Darren but completely different stories

Blaine flops down onto the couch with an exasperated sigh. 

He is bored. Bored, bored, bored. It's only been a week, and he is bored.

When the rumours of a virus started spreading he didn't pay much attention to them, going on about his daily life naively thinking it would never make a big impact on his life, doomed to die out before it ever made it over to the USA. 

Oh how wrong he was. How wrong the whole country was. The whole world even.

He now realises why the phrase 'may you live in interested times' was a curse disguised as a blessing. 

He is fed up of things being interesting.

A week ago the decision was made to close schools, and his job as a high school drama teacher was put on hold for an unknown period of time.

He hopes it isn't too long; five days off from work and he is already over it. 

He sighs again, leaning forwards to grab the TV controller off the coffee table. He flicks through the channels, each news station seeming more depressing than the last, before finally giving up on the channels for his favourite streaming service. 

"Tiger king," he says aloud to himself, selecting the top trending documentary. "That sounds nice and fluffy."


	12. oso chapter 89 preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo! Im still alive!  
> Turns out that break was much needed!   
> but now im back writing, and want to share with you the first few paragraphs of the next chapter as a preview, as Ive got chapter 89 and 90 now written (although needing some editing still).   
> I am intending to resume the weekly (potentially bi weekly) schedule soon - depending on what happens with the world over christmas and therefore what i am up to - the next chapter will be posted on either the 27th of december or the third of jan.   
> the more observant of you may have noticed those are both sundays, and be wondering why. That is because there will be a slight change to the posting day in order to give myself the weekend to find time to edit what needs editing. And the reason im not posting straight away is to allow myself to build up some chapters to cover those dry writing weeks. what may take you 5 mins to read might take me 10 hours to write, and now i have less spare time those 10 hours are becoming very hard to find in one week (hence the possible bi-weekly posting).  
> however, they are all me problems to deal with and negotiate XD. while I sort that, please enjoy this (work in progress tuesday? - not quite the same ring) preview!

They end up stopping in a service station, staying in the car to have a couple of hours nap before Sebastian grabbing something from the shops for breakfast and finishing the drive. 

In the end, they arrive at Dalton around ten in the morning, the familiar gates holding an equal level of security and uncertainty for Blaine. 

Sebastian drives round and pulls into one of the short stay parking spaces next to the admin building. 

“Wait here, I won’t be long,” he says, switching off the engine and heading towards the main doors. 

Looking around, Blaine is surprised by how little has changed since he was last on these grounds. The buildings in his view all look the same, the grand red brick looking as impressive as the first time Blaine visited the school, the large glass windows allowing significant light to travel though into the corridors inside. To his left the football field still sits with it’s large stands, waiting to be filled with enthusiastic students as the sporting season gets underway, although currently there is no one else in sight. On his right, behind the admin building Sebastian disappeared into, is the small lake. It was always one of Blaine’s favorite places to go just to get away from the madness that comes from hundreds of teenage boys living together in dorms - although that madness did often spread to the lake with boys jumping in to celebrate the end of term, much to the administrations disdain. 

The memory brings back a smile; Blaine never actively intended to jump into the lake with the rest of them, but somehow always ended up being pushed in by one of the other warblers - more often than not it was Nick. 


	13. the oso chapter 94 preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been a while since i have given you a midweek teaser, but i felt like it was time (and because im procrastinating and realized it was a wednesday

Trent takes another step closer as if to embrace Blaine in a hug, but Sebastian steps in between them, blocking the other boys advance. 

“Sebastian, don’t be an idiot.”

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that!” Sebastian says sternly, showing the very dominant side to his personality. 

“What?”

“Don’t talk to me like that, and don’t approach my submissive.”

“He’s my friend,” Trent tries to explain, seeming to believe Sebastian has misread the situation.

“No, he is my sub, and you are not to address him.”

“Blaine, tell him he is being silly,” Trent says, turning to Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now ive got a secret to share with those who have seen this snippet, shhhhh.  
> So, ive made a deal with myself that i think you guys will enjoy. If i get a complete chapter - as in, not the end half of one and half the next, but a whole start to finish chapter - written during a (shall we call it) non posting week, you will get a bonus update that week! This means hopefully you will get more regular updates, while i still keep enough of a head start I won't run out of chapters for a while. I feel like i may have found my sweet spot of how to fit in a reasonable amount of writing for how 'busy'' my life is at the moment (which with how the world is, i dont know how long it will stay the same).   
> do you want to know a second secret?  
> as long as i have time this weekend (i dont want to make a promise i cant keep and say it will happen for sure), you should be getting chapter 94 on sunday ;) sssshhh, dont tell the others!


End file.
